


Вот это неожиданность!

by Amorph



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том никогда особо не любил спортзалы (потные люди в замкнутом пространстве и все такое). Но, отправившись после тренировки в душ, Том перестает скучать. Особенно когда рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, находится загорелый, блестящий от воды и мыльной пены Хемсворт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот это неожиданность!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well, that was unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431372) by [asyndese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyndese/pseuds/asyndese). 



Том и Крис вместе были в тренажерном зале. Том сидел на скамье, хрустя фитнесс-батончиком, который на вкус напоминал картон с изюмом, и наблюдал за своим коллегой. Крис толкал тяжеленую штангу, которая весила, наверное, в два раза больше Тома. Бицепсы напрягались и натягивали кожу при каждом толчке веса. Наблюдать за ним было одним удовольствием, Тома завораживало совершенное тело Криса, которое тот невольно выставил на обозрение. Австралиец был так сосредоточен на технике, что даже не замечал, как Том пожирал его глазами, словно озабоченный подросток. Да и как он мог удержаться от взглядов на Криса? Тот было одет в одну из своих дурацких (прекрасных) футболок, которая обтягивала мощные плечи и льнула к влажному от пота прессу, как сладострастный любовник. Она не скрывала, а скорее акцентировала внимание на развитых мускулах Криса при каждом поднятии штанги. Все движения были точны и почти профессиональны: Крис глубоко вдыхал, плавно поднимал вес, при этом демонстрируя прямо таки огромные грудные мышцы и пресс. Его тело было идеально симметрично; Крис мог бы, пожалуй, побороться за звание мистера Вселенной. Если бы в жюри сидел Том, он не задумываясь отдал бы победу именно ему. 

– Ты разве не должен бегать? – сбившимся голосом спросил Крис, с кряхтением бросив тяжелую штангу на пол. Он взглянул на Тома, который ленился на скамейке.

– Я уже побегал.

– Разве ты не должен бегать еще? – от улыбки Криса все словно озарилось солнечным светом. Он вытер свое чертовски красивое лицо полотенцем, после перекинув его через плечо.

– Я бог, а не хомячок, – весело ответил Том, вытянув перед собой длинные, стройные ноги в голубых шортах, чтобы выполнить растяжку. – Ты закончил?

Крис потер свои руки, разминая широкими ладонями натруженные мышцы, название которых Том даже и не знал. Его физическая форма впечатляла; такое тело и в самом деле могло принадлежать богу грома. Том был только рад, что роль досталась Хемсворту, а не ему, потому что сам он никогда бы не смог нарастить столько мышечной массы. Сколько бы он ни качался, его фигура все равно оставалась тонкой и худощавой – такая подходила Локи, несомненно, но не Тору. Не сказать, что Том завидовал, ему было вполне достаточно просто наблюдать за тем, как тренируется Крис.

– Да, пожалуй. Сейчас в душ, а потом перекушу, – Крис нагнулся, чтобы подобрать с пола ключ от ящичка и бутылку с водой, бросив на Тома быстрый взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, который трудно было прочитать. – Ты со мной?

– Только вещи возьму, – Том махнул рукой в сторону беговых дорожек, выставленных в ряд перед большим телевизором в другой части зала.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Крис, – тогда я пойду, а ты присоединяйся. Я воняю, как подмышка гориллы.

– Хорошо, что ты сам это заметил… – рассмеялся Том. Крис в ответ только покачал головой и направился к раздевалке.

К тому времени, как он собрался, Крис уже был в душе. Том принялся торопливо раздеваться; футболка прилипла к спине, и стянуть ее оказалось труднее, чем обычно. Но это было вовсе не из-за того, что Том нервничал, нет. Наконец выбравшись из шорт и белья, он схватил с полки чистое полотенце, предоставленное клубом. Своим, пропитанным потом, он предпочел бы не пользоваться. Том почти бегом устремился к душевым, где под струей воды стоял к нему спиной голый Крис Хемсворт. При виде его спины в животе приятно потеплело.

– Ты долго возился, – произнес тот, заметив у входа Тома. Он повернул к нему намыленную физиономию, широко улыбаясь, и Том, отмерев, встал под соседний душ.

– Не терпится покрасоваться? – поддразнил он, уже взяв с полочки шампунь Криса. Вода была идеальной температуры, и Том блаженно вздохнул, чувствуя, как смывается с кожи пот и грязь.

– Как и всегда.

Завязался легкий и непринужденный разговор – Крис жаловался на боль в мышцах после тренировок, а Том на вынужденную потерю веса ради роли. В душе кроме них было еще двое мужчин, из-за этого разговор вскоре стих, и повисла неловкая пауза. Том покрутил ручку регулирования температуры и подставил лицо теплым струям, отчего ко лбу прилипла колечком тонкая прядь волос. Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы не посмотреть случайно на обнаженного Криса или, еще хуже, на темную таинственную область у него между ног. Не дай боже Крису, да и вообще кому-нибудь, увидеть, что Том пялится! Правда, когда те двое ушли, сдерживать себя становилось все труднее.

– Кхм… – кашлянул Том, бросая на Криса осторожный взгляд. Сердце в грудной клетке выстукивало бешенный ритм. Тот стоял, запрокинув голову, под тугими струями воды; рот был приоткрыт, а глаза зажмурены. Капли стекали по бровям, до подбородка и ниже, по вытянутой шее. Лицо было расслабленным и даже умиротворенным.

Том, честно говоря, не раз мечтал о таком – чтобы они вдвоем, без одежды, так близко… Но реальность отличалась от фантазии, поэтому он быстро отвел глаза. Боковым зрением он видел, что теперь Крис еще и трогал себя, водил ладонями по идеальному и твердому прессу. Том не был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках после увиденного.

Он потер переносицу и резко вздрогнул, когда эта самая ладонь вдруг коснулась его плеча.

– Потереть тебе спину, приятель? – совершенно неожиданно спросил Крис.

Его голос звучал немного странно, но дружелюбно, так что Том согласился, не задумываясь. Он тихо засмеялся, подумав, что фразу Криса можно было истолковать как заигрывание. Но было ведь так глупо предполагать что-то такое, правда? Предложение было простым дружеским жестом, и Тому нужно было перестать вести себя как идиот. Ему выдался редкий шанс – почувствовать на своем теле ладони Криса, и он собирался насладиться им сполна. И как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, Том имел право побаловать себя.

– Спасибо, это было бы… ага. Я как раз не могу дотянуться до одной точки, – произнес Том, чувствуя, как скользит по коже горячая, словно клеймо, ладонь Криса.

– Где? – произнес тот, проведя большим пальцем линию вниз по гладкой от воды спине. – Здесь?

Том повернулся и взглянул на Криса, пытаясь прочесть его намерения, но его вид ничего не выдавал. Глаза Хемсворта были темными и загадочными, к уголку рта прилипла прядка влажных волос, и сейчас, как никогда, хотелось его поцеловать. Том подумал, будет ли плохо воспользоваться ситуацией и обратить ее в свою пользу, хотя бы ненадолго.

– Почти, только чуть ниже и правее.

Крис за его спиной подошел ближе, волной посылая тепло от своего тела. Том мысленно поблагодарил бога, что душ был немного прохладным, охлаждающим разлившийся по щекам и груди румянец.

– О да, – почти промурлыкал ему на ухо Крис, – я тоже никогда не дотягиваюсь до этого места.

Он издал низкий, тихий смешок и потянулся к полочке, почти обвивая рукой тело Тома. Какие же у него большие запястья и широкие ладони... Крис выдавил немного геля в ладонь, и Том завороженно проводил его руку взглядом.

– Смотри и учись. Уверен, тебе еще никто никогда не тер спину _так_.

– Вот и посмотрим, – насмешливо ответил Том, хотя сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди от волнения. Особенно, когда Крис принялся массировать его плечи и спину, чтобы доказать свои умения. Он смял напряженные мышцы, затем погладил большими пальцами шею и затылок, прежде чем скользнуть вниз, чуть царапая ногтями бока Тома. Ладони Криса, такие большие на его стройном теле, исследовали теперь latissimusdorsi– разве не удивительно, как много нового можно узнать, посещая спортзал?

Несомненно, Тому было чертовски приятно, он уперся ладонями в кафельную стену перед собой и уронил голову. Он готов был затеряться в ощущениях, позволяя ладоням и пальцам Криса намыливать свое тело. На каждое прикосновение он подавался с нескрываемым наслаждением.

– А что скажешь о вот этой точке? – спросил вдруг Крис, щекотнув дыханием щеку Тома. Он и не заметил, как тот оказался так близко. Настолько близко, что Том практически чувствовал пах Криса всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своих бедер. Руки переместились на поясницу, а пальцы начали гладить ту линию, где еще чуть-чуть, и начнутся ягодицы. Тома передернуло от удовольствия, а по спине забегали мурашки.

– Тут я могу и сам дотянуться, – кое-как произнес он, удивляясь, как хрипло звучит голос. В ушах застучала кровь, член начал набухать между ног, а в животе все стянуло от возбуждения.

– Уверен? – Крис требовательно и жадно сжал его зад в ладонях, дразняще скользя большими пальцами между ягодиц. Том от неожиданности привстал на цыпочки, не зная, отодвинуться или наоборот подставиться его рукам. Изо рта сам собой вырвался жалкий, задушенный стон, и он бессильно уперся лбом и грудью в стену перед собой. Колени слабо задрожали от такого чувственного и нахального нападения.

– Нравится? – прошептал Крис, касаясь губами его загривка. Теперь уже не оставалось сомнений в том, что он дразнил и заманивал Тома. О, ему еще как нравилось, особенно когда Крис скользнул ниже и погладил его мошонку. Теперь все было гораздо проще – Тому не нужно было волноваться, что тот его отвергнет или рассердится, когда узнает о его желаниях. Крис снял с него всю ответственность, и Том расслабился, позволяя себе стонать еще. Он мысленно убедил себя, что их дружба, доверие, выстроенное на съемках двух фильмов не будет разрушено этими действиями.

– Может быть, – судорожно вдохнул Том. Крис, чтобы поддержать его, обвил талию одной рукой, растопырив пальцы на живое Тома. Намыленная ладонь скользила по его накаченному прессу (Том все-таки не зря ходил в спортзал, не забывайте), рассылая горячие волны от живота к паху. Член у Тома уже крепко стоял, и он даже не пытался это скрыть.

– Только лишь «может быть»? Придется мне еще постараться, значит, – хмыкнул Крис.

О, Тому определенно нравилась его заносчивость, несвойственная добродушным австралийцам. Он считал, что так пробивается характер Тора, а ему всегда было интересно, каков этот бог в постели? Груб? Требователен? Определенно требователен. Как доказательство этому, Том почувствовал прижимающийся к бедрам твердый член Криса, когда тот придвинулся ближе и лег грудью на его спину. Он был большим и тяжелым, Том слышал его сбившееся дыхание над своим ухом. Сердце пропустило удар, когда Крис передвинул ладонь, лежащую на его животе, ниже, провел по бедру, не решаясь коснуться члена.

– Что если кто-нибудь зайдет? – внутри все похолодело от страха, хотя еще секунду назад Том просто горел от возбуждения.

– Он засмущается и сразу же отвернется, конечно, – уверил его Крис, взяв в ладонь его яйца, слегка оттягивая. Том, вздохнул, резко дернулся, подаваясь назад, и закинул руку за спину, чтобы вцепиться в волосы австралийца. Он притянул его лицо к своему и откинулся спиной на широкую грудь, чтобы не упасть.

– Это все ты и твоя о-оох, золотистая кожа, – выдавил Том, давясь рваными вздохами, когда Крис, наконец, обхватил пальцами основание его члена. Тот наклонился ближе и слизнул капельку воды с подбородка Хиддлстона.

– Я быстро, – произнес Крис, звуча при этом гораздо сдержаннее, чем Том. Но жаловаться тот не смел, да и не смог бы – Крис пропихнул ему в рот два пальца. Он тут же принялся слизывать с них влагу. Вкус немного отдавал металлом и мылом, но неприятно не было. Том стал ласкать каждую фалангу, довольно заметив, как задрожал от удовольствия Крис. Его сбивчивое дыхание опаляло голое плечо Тома всякий раз, как скользкий язык щекотал чувствительную кожу между пальцев.

– Ты такой извращенец, Хиддлстон, – зарычал Крис, быстро водя по стволу Тома кулаком. Вода немного сглаживала движения, но фрикции все равно были немного грубыми, да и гель весь давно смылось. Ладони у Криса были грубыми и мозолистыми и на каждом движении задевали крайнюю плоть, но удовольствие перекрывало все это; Том сдавленно стонал, заглушенный пальцами во рту, и цеплялся руками за бедра Криса, качаясь на подкашивающихся ногах. Мышцы под ладонями были напряжены, Крис явно сдерживался, чтобы не тереться возбужденным членом о его зад.

– Постоянно раздеваешь меня глазами, – продолжил тот. В животе ёкнуло не только от наблюдательности Криса, но и от того, что он начал покрывать поцелуями его плечи. Крис извлек пальцы из его рта, грубовато раздвинул ноги, пропихивая меж них свое бедро, и положил оби ладони на пах Тома.

– Вот так, – Крис прикусил его ухо, и Том вслепую схватился за подвернувшуюся под руку полочку, лишь бы не упасть прямо сейчас. Он не знал, сколько еще продержится на ногах; сзади в мошонку упиралось твердое бедро Криса, а рукой тот быстро и уверенно водил по члену. Том всхлипывал и кусал губы, а Крис продолжал ему быстро отдрачивать, задевая подушечкой большого пальца текущую головку.

– Ты уже близко? – рвано выдыхая, произнес Крис.

– Д-да, – простонал Том. Крис резко развернул его к себе лицом и поцеловал, глубоко и требовательно. Его щетина приятно царапала подбородок, Том не сдержался, укусил его за мягкую, соблазнительную нижнюю губу. Крис только потерся носом о его щеку, заставляя запрокинуть голову и сдаться под напором его губ.

Они были потрясающими на вкус, немного отдающие дымом; Том низко застонал, когда Крис погладил тыльной стороной ладони его грудь и ущипнул за сосок. Он с готовностью раздвинул ноги шире, позволяя Хемсворту встать ближе. Их животы соединились, Криса сжал пальцами его бедра и вжался пахом в пах Тома.

– Черт! – зашипел Крис и, обхватив ладонью оба члена, начал ритмично двигать ею вверх и вниз. Он опустил глаза, и Том, не сдержавшись, проследовал за его взглядом. Член у Криса был идеальный – розового цвета, толстый, тяжелый. Тому решил, что в следующий раз обязательно исследует все тело Криса, вылижет этот идеальный пресс, очертит языком каждый из шести кубиков, выяснит, что заставляет Криса стонать и делает его податливым.

Но в данный момент он был слишком возбужден и сдался под натиском рук Криса. Он дернул его за волосы заставляя Криса поднять свои пьяные, блестящие глаза. Крис был сейчас невероятно красив; на бровях и ресницах поблескивали капли воды, щеки покрывал горячий румянец.

Он впился пальцами в бедро Тома и коротко лизнул его в губы. Тот был уже близок к разрядке, внизу живота все скрутило в спираль, пальцы на ногах поджались от удовольствия. Крис дернул его на себя, грубо сжал оба члена, и Том кончил с задушенным всхлипом, толкаясь в его кулак. На живот и на пальцы Криса выплеснулась горячая, вязкая сперма.

– Вау, – с восторгом произнес тот, продолжая водить кулаком по его члену, пока не выжал до капли. Тома потряхивало от оргазменных судорог, он тяжело дышал. – Ты горишь, – добавил Крис и, положив ладонь на шею Тома, погладил большим пальцем раскрасневшуюся щеку.

Сердце все еще стучало так, словно хотело пробить ребра, голова кружилась от перенесенной разрядки. Том вцепился в бицепсы Криса, ткнулся лбом в его лоб и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Крис, чье лицо сейчас было так интимно близко. Том коротко кивнул. – Хиддлстон, ты горячая штучка.

– Храни тебя Бог за эти слова, – выдохнул тот, открыв глаза. Губы Криса находилось в паре сантиметров от его, Том не удержался и приник к ним, скользнув рукой к его твердому члену. Он оценивающе погладил его по всей длине, взвесил в ладони, и Крис раздул ноздри, возбужденно вдохнув.

– Ты мне?..

– Да, – выдохнул Том, еще раз настороженно посмотрел на вход в душевую и обхватил пальцами его ствол. Крис накрыл его ладонь своей, задавая ритм, который нравился ему, совсем не такой, как минуту назад.

Не прошло и минуты, как Крис уже снова жарко дышал в шею Тома, покусывал гладкую кожу, опираясь мощным кулаком о стену. Тому безумно нравилось, как тот дергал бедрами, следовал за каждым движением, буквально трахая его кулак. Нравилась власть над здоровенным Крисом, нравилось, какие звуки тот издавал, отзываясь на ласки.

Он наклонился и лизнул ухо Криса, и в этот момент тот низко застонал, что могло означать только одно: «Я скоро…». Том не смог не посмотреть вниз, на побагровевшую головку. Все тело Криса напряглось, дыхание сбилось, мышцы пресса сократились и на пальцы брызнули липкие белесые нити.

Крис обессиленно рухнул на Тома, придавив к стене, но тому сейчас было все равно; он наслаждался близостью и теплом Криса. Поддержав его, он встал под воду, чтобы та смыла с живота следы их преступления.

– Признай, – через некоторое время произнес Крис чуть хрипло, целуя макушку Тома, – _так_ тебе спинку еще никто не тер.

– Боюсь, мне требуется еще один раз, чтобы оценить как следует, – шутливо ответил тот. Крис отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза, и о, как же Том надеялся, что тот не скажет, что это был всего один раз. Он никогда в жизни не кончал так ярко от чужой руки.

– Думаю, это можно устроить, – медленно проговорил Крис, – чисто ради статистики, конечно.

Том выдохнул с облегчением, радостно улыбнулся и обхватил лицо Криса ладонями, чтобы притянуть в поцелуй. Тот уже склонился к нему, обнял одной рукой за талию, как вдруг распахнулась дверь душевой. Том и Крис резко отпрыгнули друг от друга, краснея, но вид у них был очень уж виноватый.

Том, чтобы занять руки, открыл крышечку геля для душа, с щелчком закрыл и снова открыл. Он старательно прятал взгляд, надеясь, что тот, кто их застукал, воздержится от комментариев по поводу раскрасневшихся от стыда щек. Хотя Том уверил себя, что это от теплого душа, а не от того, что он только что мастурбировал с Крисом, своим коллегой, как пятнадцатилетний подросток.

– Пойдем отсюда, – невозмутимо сказал тот, закрутив ручки душа. Лысоватый мужчина, раскладывающий свои принадлежности на полочки в другом углу комнаты, с подозрением посмотрел на них. – Я умираю с голоду, – добавил Крис.

– По сэндвичу с курицей? – предложил Том, все же подняв голову. Крис уже стоял у ниши в стене, где висели полотенца и лежал его ключ от ящичка и шлепанцы. Он вытер волосы и обернул талию полотенцем. Несколько капель сбежало по его груди вниз, к прессу и скрылось за краем махровой ткани. Зрелище очень отвлекало, и Тому еле заставил себя снова посмотреть ему в глаза, а не ниже.

– Договорились, – сказал Крис, – я плачу.

Том подумал, что теперь станет ходить в тренажерный зал чаще. 


End file.
